1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to crib assembly structures and more particularly pertains to a new crib assembly structure for permitting access to an infant in a crib without lifting the infant over the top of the crib.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of crib structures is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that has certain improved features that allow a front wall of the device to pivot to allow access to an infant positioned in the device. Additionally, the wall of the device is capable of being latched in a closed position to inhibit inadvertent pivoting of the front wall.